smile across the stars
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: all of the avengers go to an amusement park. / tony&pepper, steve&peggy, thor&jane, bruce&betty, clint&natasha. Pure fluff


"Tony, I don't want more teddy bears," Pepper says as she barely carries the twenty five teddy bears Tony has won for her in every single shooting game in the amusement park.

"Pepper, this isn't about how many you want," He says as he angles the diametric of the ball to the bottles. "It's about how many times I win." He smirks as the ball knocks all the bottles down. "Give me the dinosaur."

The carnie gives Tony a big stuffed dinosaur and puts it between two pink bears on Pepper's arms. "Tony! I told you I don't want more."

"Ah, ah, ah, no. You said you didn't want more teddy bears." He smirks, kissing her lips . "This is a dinosaur."

Pepper smiles, Tony Stark always gets what he wants.

.

"How can a device like this match my superior Asgardian strength?" Thor comments as he holds the plastic hammer between his hands. He hears Jane laugh as her brown curls bounce as she does.

"Thor, it's a game." She removes the hammer from his hands and they walk around the amusement park. They go past a man selling cotton candy.

"Jane, why is that man selling pink clouds?" Thor ponders as he approaches the man. "Mortal, how did you acquire to touch the clouds and change their color?"

Jane pulls Thor away sighing. "No, honey." Her pays the man a dollar and gets a cotton candy for herself. "This is cotton candy, it's sweet. Try it." She takes a puff and hands it to him.

Thor eyes it strangely between his fingers and places it in his mouth. His eyes widened as it vanishes. "Where did it go?" He asks innocently.

"It's supposed to do that, sweetie." Jane smiles. Her god may be almighty but he'll always learn new things.

.

"Betty, I don't know." Bruce says as an excited Betty drags him by the arm. "I'm not really '_photogenic'_".

"Don't be silly, Bruce." She says as she makes them both enter a photo booth she closes the red curtain and the insides are pale blue, a screen showing how the two of them look. Betty starts to fix her hair when Bruce stops her.

"Don't, you look gorgeous." He says and Betty blushes. After the couple of flashes, they're out of the photo booth and Bruce takes the strip.

"See, we don't look half bad." Betty says as they eye the picture. The first one was them smiling, the second one was Betty giving Bruce a kiss in the cheek, the third was an actual kiss between both and the fourth they were staring at each other.

"It's perfect." He says as takes her small hand in his.

.

Steve Rogers is ever the gentleman.

So when it's their turn to get in the boat for a stroll around the lake, he pays for both tickets, he gets in the boat first and he helps the lady enter with all the caution in the world. He even paddles the boat himself because he didn't want to bother the employee whose job was to do that in the first place.

Peggy smiles, she always does, when she's with him.

Under the full moon in the middle of the quiet lake, Steve stops rowing and places the paddles on the sides of the boat, he gets next to Peggy, who is shivering.

"Here," He says, as he takes of his coat and placing it around her shoulders. His shirt is white and kind of tight, revealing to her those well toned arms he hides so much.

"You are such a gentleman, Steve." He smiles, her big red lips part and she stares into his eyes. Blue eyes that were so innocent, yet had seen, witnessed and done so much. He smiles. He gets closer and kisses her lips softly.

He feels her arms around his neck and it feels like _**home**_.

.

"So, Barton, don't you find it strange that the Ferris-wheel stopped right here?" Natasha eyes him very carefully, intending to pick up the signals to know if he's lying or not.

"Totally," He says as he smiles at her. _**If he's lying, he hides it well. **_Natasha thinks, but quickly shrugs off all her suspicions.

Clint snakes and arm around her and she snuggles against his shoulder. "Who knew a rough and tough assassin would love something as simple an an amusement park?" She giggles against him and hears him chuckle, the chuckles vibrates deep in his throat and she feels it against her scalp.

"Since I was a kid, even after the accident, I always loved this place." He did, actually. He places his head on hers and they watch the night play out. A beautiful full moon and very few twinkling stars.

"It's beautiful." Natasha says, quickly curling his fingers with hers.

Clint closes his fingers around her and looks at her, his blue eyes filled with _**admiration, love and care**_ for this one woman. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
